


pull me out alive

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine





	pull me out alive

The lock doesn't come easy, not even with Marshall's magic putty sizzling at the metal chains. "Can you do it?" Rachel asks, only a small tinge of fear in her voice (something that Sydney admires about her), her body arched against the pull of the heavy chains at her wrists and waist.

Sydney feels the right moment slipping further and further away, the sound of footsteps just past the edge of her hearing. "They're coming," she whispers, "Pull."

And either the lock finally gives or the putty does it's goddamn job (Sydney doesn't care which) and Rachel jerks her arms free, steps out of the heavy links. "Can you run?" Rachel asks, placing a pale hand against Sydney's stomach. 

"No. I can shoot."


End file.
